Mosquito
by modernxxmyth
Summary: He shouldn't love her. He shouldn't love her, but he did. ExB. One-shot. Set during Twilight.


**A/N:** This is based on the plot of Twilight (not NM or any other from the series). I used a few elements from the movie, as well - please don't go all "hollier than thou" on me for doing so. It's just the way I decided to write it. I love the book to pieces - I've read it a million times - but I've had the movie on my mind lately, and a bit of it creeped in there. This is technically a song fic, but it has a life of it's own. It's not centered around the lyrics. They just tie in nicely. I hope you enjoy. I like it, personally.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Twilight, the book, the movie, or the song by Ingrid Michaelson. Got it?

* * *

**Mosquito**

_Mosquito, mosquito  
Buzzing around  
Landing on my knee  
How can I truly be angry with you?  
All you want is to be part of me_

Edward remembered the first moment he ever laid eyes on Bella Swan. It wasn't a very important moment to him at the time – just another human girl passing by. He thought she was a very pretty for a human (so full of physical imperfections!), but nothing too special. Bella didn't catch Edward's interest until she herself looked at _him_. The girl named Isabella – though she corrected everyone with a shortened version – didn't know he saw her stare, but he smirked knowingly. There was something in the girl's eyes – intrigue maybe? – that he couldn't quite place. He didn't know what it was, but she was different than the other teenagers in Forks. That much he could see – that much _anyone_ could see. She was mildly interesting, and he found himself slightly curious about the human that the student population couldn't stop raving about. So Edward reached out, deciding to read her thoughts.

Nothing.

Well _that_ wasn't something he had ever encountered before.

He shrugged off the matter, though it irked him, and went to Biology. There she was. Long brown hair, wide-eyed as she looked at him. He took a step forward and it hit.

He could almost _feel_ his eyes change color. Venom dripped. He ground incisor against incisor and prepared to attack. In every millisecond, he calculated. Where would he go? Where would he take the girl to drain her of such sweet blood? Or would he just sacrifice it all and attack her right here? Because he certainly would not be able to hold out for long. He shifted forward, a predatory growl on his lips.

Someone dropped a text book, and Edward was snapped out of his blood-lust induced reverie.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, _he thirsted for her. Never in his life – human or undead – had he wanted something more. This was worse than his thirst as a newborn. He was quite certain that this was the worst anyone thirst had ever been in the history of vampirism. Every quarter of a second that passed was pure torturous bliss. All Edward could do was stare at the milky flesh of her exposed throat. It was just waiting to be bitten. He reached out to hear his victims thoughts and…nothing.

He remembered where he was again. Forks. School. Biology, to be exact. Each of her steps was physically painful for him as she drew nearer. She was walking straight towards him. He looked next to him. _Oh god, oh god,_ it was the only empty seat.

He hated her already. He needed her. Needed her, needed her, needed her like no one had ever needed before. He needed her blood.

He clenched his fists.

He could not have it.

She was an _innocent. _Edward hadn't tasted human blood in decades – not since his days of killing criminals. But this Bella girl was an _innocent_. If he went through with this, there would be no justification behind it, no matter how much her blood called to him.

Isabella Swan sat down and looked as though she wanted to say something to him, but she remained silent, poised at the end of her seat. He probably looked ready to kill. Perhaps furious for no reason. He felt bad for the new girl on some level, but it was better this way than him sinking his teeth into that delicate human flesh of hers. Human, human, human. Her blood…it was too overwhelming.

He had to leave.

- - - - -

_Now we are lying and counting the leaves  
Underneath our tree  
How can I truly be angry with you?  
All you want is to be part of me  
You love like no human could  
You love like no human should_Weeks later, Edward and Bella laid in their meadow. He had given in, unable to stop himself to falling for Bella Swan, and not strong enough to stay away. Part of him – a rather large part of him – wished he could have pushed her away. She was just another human, after all (but really she wasn't). It was too dangerous for the both of them. He wanted to _hate_ her for the blood lust she caused him. But he couldn't. Because the moment he glanced at her, he fell apart just a little bit. She was his undoing, and he could not help but like it.

They laid together in the circular clearing, distance between them. They gazed at each other, and their eyes shouted many words unspoken. Bella reached on hand out, inching forward, and linked pinkies with him. His cold flesh against her warm skin.

Every time she touched him, or vise versa, it was like a spark. There was a strange sort of all-consuming _friction_ between the pair of them that neither could put into words. Words held no meaning in their place, anyway. Edward's skin glistened, and Bella's was bright with light from the sun. Their complexions both contrasted with the deep green of the grass beneath them. He squeezed her pinkie, and she smiled.

Edward sighed. He shouldn't love her. He shouldn't love her, but he did.

- - - - -

_Poison, the poison, I taste on your lips  
Makes the apple red  
Wouldn't you love if I fell like Snow White  
Slumbered in your bed?  
You love like no human could  
You love like no human should_

You love like no human could  
(are you poison, are you poison, are you poisoning me?)  
You love like no human should  
(are you poison, are you poison, are you poisoning me?)

He kissed her one day, and it was all wrong. It was all wrong, but it was all _right_ as his lips touched hers and her breathing hitched, and she could not, would not get control of herself. Bella's lips moved against Edward's at a rapid pace. Lips tingled, ears buzzed, and vision blurred. To her, there was nothing but him – his scent, and his lips moving in earnest against hers.

But he got a hold of himself when he felt the gentle graze of her velvet tongue against his lips. He shot away from her, many feet back, not trusting himself with her soft body pressed against his hard one.

"Sorry," she whispered.

He shook his head. "Not your fault," he said shortly.

She cast her eyes downward. Her hair fell forward, creating a long veil across the side of her face. Edward stepped towards her again, regaining his control, and pushed the brown curtain back behind her shoulders. He tentatively pressed a kiss to her forehead.

They slept together in her bed that night, and she fisted her hands in the sheets, dreaming. She called his name quietly.

"Edward," she whispered on a breath.

They were several inches apart on opposite ends of the bed, yet still the strange _friction_ was nearly tangible. Lust, longing, and love mixed in the air around them.

Bella called his name again, lost in her own dream world. She rolled over towards him, as though gravity was moving her. She nuzzled into him and placed her head on his chest. She moved in her sleep, and instead of the sheets, she clenched his shirt with her and fist and breathed a sigh on his cold stomach.

He should not love her.

Edward ran a hand through her long, brown locks. Her scent was still just as intoxicatingly sweet as ever. A soft smile brushed upon her lips. Her fist tightened its clench on his shirt like she expected him to up and leave at any given moment. Like she would do anything she could to make him stay.

He shouldn't love her.

He shouldn't love her, but he did.

- - - - -

_Are you poison?  
Are you poison?  
Are you poisoning me?_Blood. Her blood coated his lips, his tongue lapped it up. Such a sweet, glorious taste. Never in his life had Edward felt such thirst and yearning for _more, more, more_ as he drained the blood from Bella's hand. The blood fed him in ways an anima's couldn't, and he thought briefly of a mosquito, biting and draining blood just to survive. And her blood…he had never tasted such a delicacy. But he was saving her life. He had to remember that. Bella's life was in his hand.

Are you poison?  
Are you poison?  
Are you poisoning me?

Are you poison?  
Are you poison?  
Are you poisoning me?

_Oh god_, her sweet, succulent blood seemed to be made for him.

Morphine. Finally, he could taste it in her blood. Her blood was clean and venom-free.

It was time to move, but he couldn't make himself. He couldn't. _Oh god_, as much as he wanted to, Edward didn't know how. Because it tasted so good, so sweet, and he hadn't felt the smooth liquid flow freely down his throat in so long…

But it was Bella. _Oh god_, it was Bella, and he could not do this.

He pulled away somehow. He was just amazed that he had managed it at all, as he wiped the blood from his lips with the back of his hand. He looked down at her stilled form and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," her words shook with her body.

"I love you," was Edward's only response.

_How can I truly be mad  
When all that you want is to be  
When all that you want is to be  
Part of me?  
_

Soon she was at the hospital, much to Bella's chagrin. They claimed that she fell down the stairs and out a window, which – Edward thought – was actually quite believable.

Renee wanted Bella to return to Florida with her, and when he agreed with the idea, Bella's heart raced. It raced and nearly exploded out of her chest, shattering her heart to pieces, ripping her to shreds with the mere suggestion. She could not function without him. She _would_ not function without him.

Edward soothed her with a gentle kiss to her forehead. It was all wrong. He had caused her too much pain already. And it was so damn dangerous for her to be with him. He couldn't give her what she wanted. Not ultimately. Human's memories fade, and whims pass in time. He used this to justify himself.

He pressed the gentlest of kisses to her lips. He wouldn't say goodbye just yet. But he knew it would happen eventually. He drank in her fragrant scent, and drew a path down her cheek with the back of his smooth, cool hand.

He shouldn't love her.

He shouldn't love her, but he did.

Fin.

* * *

That's the end. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
